


Peach

by bioward



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drabble, F/F, not really just thoughts of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 01:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15256923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bioward/pseuds/bioward
Summary: It's hot out and Brianna wants to enjoy a peach.





	Peach

**Author's Note:**

> Literally the entire premise of this is Brianna eating a peach and Aquaria being gross about it. Inspired by me attempting to eat a plum and then telling my friend I eat plums like I eat pussy, sloppy and dripping juice everywhere. This is also dumb as fuck. Also support the amazon strike because jeff bezos is a capitalist pig and when the revolution begins I’ll be the first to eat his face off.

“I like Whole Foods but if I ever saw Jeff Bezos on the street I’d shank him with my car keys.” Brianna commented while inspecting a cucumber for any weird spots before deciding that it was good enough to take home. Aquaria snickered, dropping a bundle of carrots in their basket. “Don’t say that. He’s gonna jump out from behind the endives and have you assassinated.”

Scoffing, Brianna moved away from the vegetables towards the fruit. “I invite him to try. I’ll kick his string bean ass.” Aquaria followed behind her, nearly stepping on the back of Brianna’s sneakers. Brianna scanned the fruit section before noticing the display of peaches in the middle of the section. “That’s right, peaches are in season. Aquaria, do you want any?” 

Aquaria had nothing against peaches. They looked pretty good too. “Sure. Don’t get too many though or else they’ll rot before we have a chance to finish them.” Brianna was already putting some into their basket. “Is four okay? I’ll probably eat one soon anyway.” Aquaria estimated they only had about a week before the peaches got way too mushy to eat. “Yeah four should be enough. We need coffee and cereal, right?”

Brianna nodded, putting the last peach in their basket. “I’ll get the cereal if you get the coffee?” Aquaria was already walking towards the coffee section “Sounds good! Don’t get any weird flax seed shit you know I hate that.” 

They met up a few minutes later at the register, Aquaria with coffee and mac and cheese in the shape of farm animals in her arms. Brianna rolled her eyes. “You’re literally five years old.” Sticking out her tongue, Aquaria dumped the box on the grocery belt. “You’re just jealous cause you can’t enjoy organic mac and cheese in the shape of cows.” 

After paying, the two of them left the store. Brianna stopped as soon as they had exited the doors. “Wait, I want one of the peaches now. They looked super good.” Digging through the grocery bag she pulled one out. “Okay, I’m good. Let’s go.” It was bright out, in the middle of July on a Sunday afternoon. There was a light breeze and it was probably the only reason Aquaria wasn’t melting on the street. Walking in time with Brianna, Aquaria listened to Brianna complain about her co-worker Asia.  
Biting into the peach, Brianna continued her rant, juice leaking out from the peach and dribbling onto Brianna’s lips. Brianna’s tongue quickly licked up the juice, licking along the edge of the bite mark to stop anymore juice from dripping down the side of the peach. Brianna’s lips looked plump and shiny, covered in the sticky sweetness of the peach. Taking another bite, Aquaria watched as juice dripped down Brianna’s chin, little drops falling onto her shirt. Cursing, Brianna wiped at her shirt, the peach leaking liquid onto her hand. Brianna’s manicured nails were digging into the soft flesh of the peach, juice oozing out where her nails broke the skin. 

Swallowing hard, Aquaria tightened her grip on the shopping bag she was holding. She forced herself to look forward, but her eyes kept going back to Brianna’s mouth. As Brianna licked a line up the exposed flesh of the peach Aquaria was instantly reminded of how Brianna looked when she was in between Aquaria’s legs, nails digging into the soft flesh of Aquaria’s thighs. Licking up the length of Aquaria’s pussy, her lips just as plump and soft as they looked now. Brianna took another bite, her mouth wet and her chin covered in little lines of juice. 

It looked just like Brianna did when she kissed at Aquaria’s clit, mouth wet and messy with Aquaria’s wetness. The same kind of beautiful sloppiness as when Brianna licked into Aquaria’s hole, nose bumping against Aquaria’s clit, nails leaving tiny red crescents on Aquaria’s hips and thighs. Brianna would pull back and grin at Aquaria who was breathing heavily above her, licking away wetness from her lips. Her mouth and chin shiny and saturated, cheeks flushed. 

Brianna’s cheeks were flushed now, the heat of July bearing down on both of them. Aquaria could feel sweat trickling down her back. Being in shorts and a tank top clearly did nothing to help her cool off. Brianna was sweating too. Aquaria could see a little bead of it creeping down the side of her face from her hairline. Brianna’s hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail. Aquaria wanted to run her fingers through it, and mess it up some more. She wanted hold Brianna’s hair tight as Brianna kissed down her stomach, along her inner thighs, avoiding Aquaria’s cunt like Brianna always did when she wanted Aquaria to get worked up and needy. 

As they stopped at a traffic light Aquaria could feel how wet she had gotten. Her clothes were already sticking to her because of sweat but her panties felt sticky and thoroughly soaked. Brianna was still eating that damn peach, her fingers wet with juice, lips shiny, plump and wet in a way that was near obscene. Brianna sucked softly at the peach, drawing in juice and Aquaria couldn’t help but whimper. Brianna looked at Aquaria in concern, the same soft gaze she had when she was running her hands up the sides of Aquaria’s waist, squeezing at Aquaria’s breasts, asking Aquaria if she could cum for Brianna one more time. Aquaria thought she was going to melt on right there and then on the sidewalk. She felt overheated and she couldn’t tell if it was the July heat or the way Brianna was looking at her. 

“Aqua? Are you okay?” Brianna asked softly. Aquaria was throbbing in between her legs, feeling sensitive and desperate. She was surprised she could even get her voice to work. “I’m okay. Just warm.” They were less than a block from their apartment, Aquaria could do this. She could handle just a few more minutes. Just a little bit longer before she could get Brianna’s mouth on her, licking at her pussy the same way Brianna licked at the peach. Brianna looked sympathetic. “We’re almost home. We’ll get you some water soon, okay?” Aquaria nodded, eyes fixed on the almost eaten peach inbetween Brianna’s slim fingers. It was still dripping juice, making Brianna’s fingers sticky. The crosswalk changed and they walked forward, Brianna tossing the pit into a nearby garbage bin. Aquaria watched as Brianna licked the juice from her fingers. It took everything Aquaria had to not moan out loud there and then. 

The next few minutes were torture. Aquaria could see their apartment building up ahead and it felt like hours before they got there. Brianna was chatting about something that Aquaria wasn’t listening to, thoughts fixated on Brianna’s lips as she talked. The stickiness around her mouth that she couldn’t quite clean off, small lines of juice still on the palm of her hand. Aquaria knew her panties would be soaked through, and that she was embarrassingly wet. She wanted nothing more than for Brianna to touch her. As they went up the elevator Aquaria clenched and unclenched her fists. Her entire body felt like a live wire. 

The elevator doors open and the two of them walked down the hall to their apartment. Brianna opened the door and stepped through, toeing off her shoes and disappearing into the kitchen to put away the groceries. Aquaria stepped in behind her and immediately slamming the door shut, tossing the bag somewhere away from her. Leaning against the door, Aquaria slid down it. Her legs felt weak and her hand immediately went between her legs, pressing against her pussy, desperate for any kind of friction. Moaning loudly, Aquaria rubbed at her clit through her shorts, legs splayed open and head leaning back against the door. Brianna poked her head out from the kitchen, brows furrowed in confusion. “Aquaria what is going on?”

Aquaria whined at the sound of Brianna’s voice, her hand still moving over her clit. “Please touch me. Please, I feel like I’ve been waiting forever.” Brianna kneeled down in between Aquaria’s legs, one hand cupping Aquaria’s face and the other sliding down in between Aquaria’s legs to replace Aquaria’s hand. Both of Aquaria’s hands immediately went up to clutch at Brianna’s shoulders, body trembling as Brianna undid the button of Aquaria’s shorts with one hand and slipped her hand under Aquaria’s panties. The first touch of Brianna’s fingers against Aquaria’s clit made Aquaria cry out, bucking her hips up towards Brianna. Brianna laughed softly. ‘I can’t remember the last time I’ve seen you so needy. Are you gonna tell me what brought this on?” Moaning, Aquaria nodded. ‘I’ll tell you later I promise. Now just fuck me.” Brianna smiled, her fingers pressing against Aquaria’s hole. “I’ll hold you to that promise.”


End file.
